The Walk
by i-rocketh
Summary: Chaire goes looks over her and Charlie’s relationship and makes an interesting discovery


Title: The Walk  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Claire was doing fine before Charlie. So why is she feeling like this?  
Warnings: Kissing and spoilers up to season two finally. And this is a song fic eek!  
Status of Fic: complete  
Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic so be at least semi kind. I am so sorry for all typos and grammar things. Lastly all things _like this _are the song and all things like this are the fic  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lost! It is for way smarter people then me to come up all those plot twists. The lyrics for this song belong to Imogen Heap.

_Inside-out, upside-down,  
Twisting beside myself.  
Stop that now,  
'Cause you and I were never meant to meet._

If Claire was thinking more clearly and been feeling less lonely she would have never let Charlie get near her. She thought that it would end after the water and passing out thing. But when was the last time things went like she thought they would?

_  
I think you'd better leave.  
It's not safe in here.  
I feel a weakness coming on._

Then he asked if they could be friends. That's how it stared with Tom. That's how it always starts. Next thing you know your pregnant and alone. So why didn't she say no? Why had she say that she didn't mean it like that? It was probably just hormones or maybe the island was messing with her mind. What ever it was it was not something that was going to last.

_Alright then  
I could keep your number for a rainy day.  
That's where this ends.  
No mistakes no misbehaving.  
I was doing so well.  
Could we just be friends?  
I feel a weakness coming on._

After the false labor she was feeling good about her and Charlie. Maybe he did just want to be friends. He did make her feel save and almost all the good memories of this place were had him in them. This worked for her and apparently him too.

_It's not meant to be like this.  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
Yeah.  
No it's not meant to be like this.  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
So that makes it all your fault._

Then IT happened with HIM and when Charlie was hanging there it made her feel something. That something she was not wanting to feel. Something she thought the father of her child took from her. Before she could emit it to herself the memories of him were gone.

_  
Inside-out, upside-down,  
Twisting beside myself.  
Stop that now.  
You're as close as it gets  
Without touching me._

After the memories returned she let him move in with her. Not because she loved him but because he would do anything to keep her save her. On this scary island that was a good thing to have. But she let him know that there was no touching her.

_  
Oh now don't make it harder  
Than it already is.  
I feel a weakness coming on._

Why does he have to be so cute, funny, and dependable? Charlie is making himself so hard to resist. At least the Aaron thing happened or she would have never would have been able to keep herself under control. But when he came with that vaccine she couldn't resist letting him back in her life.

_Big trouble losing control.  
Primary resistance at a critical low.  
on the double gotta get a hold.  
Point of no return one second to go.  
No response on any level,  
Red-alert this vessel's under siege.  
Total overload all systems down they've got control.  
There's no way out.  
We are surrounded.  
Give in, give in and relish every minute of it_.

At Libby and Ana Lucia's funeral all she could think of was Charlie Pace's name on a cross and his face being covered up by a tarp. She couldn't deal with it, Claire had to take his hand just too keep the visions of death from taking Charlie away from her.  
Then a few nights later he comes back from the now imploded hatch. He looked so pitiful she couldn't help it She HAD to kiss him. He had come so close to death and in his eyes she could see the hidden fear that he had tried to cover up with cheesy jokes. After the kiss Claire could see that there was no more fear in his eyes, just love.

_It's not meant to be like this,  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
Yeah.  
No it's not meant to be like this,  
It's just what I don't need.  
Why make me feel like this?  
It's definitely all your fault._

Claire decided on that night that the fact that she was in love was and always would be Charlie's fault.


End file.
